Anna is packing some art supplies to use during a long car trip. She has $6$ more crayons than colored pencils. Anna has $14$ crayons. How many colored pencils does she have?
Explanation:  ${\text{Crayons}}-{6} = {\text{Colored pencils}}$ ${14}-{6} = {\Box}$ Anna has ${8}$ colored pencils.